W Juliet
by Vert et Noir
Summary: Fuji has a bet with Atobe and he is going to win, or will he? Please R&R! [chap 4 updated]
1. Chapter 1

**W Juliet**

By: Vert et Noir

Summary: A bet leads to chaos for four years

Warning: probable OOCness, shounen ai, AUish

Note: I will use the subject girl or she for Fuji, so no protest

Disclaimer: we don't own Tennis no Oujisama

**Chapter One**

Somewhere in the country of Japan, on the town of Tokyo, and inside the building of St. Ivalice School, exactly at the class 3-6, more than thirty students were sitting in their desks while staring at the two newcomers. There were transferred students in their class and they seemed interested.

One is a girl with long light brown hair and cerulean blue eyes while the other is a boy with short black and white hair. Both of them seemed to be acquainted.

Their teacher coughed and all attentions were paid on her. She started the introduction of the new students instead of asking them to introduce themselves since she already had a bad experience back then when there were two transferred students in the other class and they were really talkative, and I mean it, _really_ talkative.

"Class, these are the new transferred student Fuji Syuusuke," at this point, the girl with long brown hair bowed, "And Saeki Kojirou," and the boy bowed as well. "Please befriend them," she said before asking the two transferred students to take a seat at the back, near a hyperactive redhead.

"Hoi hoi! Your name is Fuji right? Nice name!" the redhead said hyperly, "Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself, I'm Kikumaru Eiji, nice meeting you," he grinned at the girl who only smiled back.

"Nice meeting you too, Kikumaru-san," Fuji replied politely.

"Ah, no need to call me Kikumaru-_san_, just call me Eiji," he waved his hand in dismissal.

"Ah, right," she said and sat in the sat beside Eiji that happened to be empty. "You can sit beside me," she said to Saeki who complied without saying anything, as if he didn't want to say anything at all.

"You seemed to be acquainted with him," Eiji commented.

"Ah, I believe that it is true, and there's no need to hide the fact that I'm well acquainted with him," Fuji replied, trying to speak as soft as she could so that Saeki wouldn't hear what she said.

"Well, are you two, uh, going steady?" Eiji asked out of curiosity, and by the time he had asked that, most of the boys students in that class tried to hear what the answer would be since they themselves wanted to know the answer but couldn't ask by themselves because of the distance and other reasons.

Fuji looked around and noticed that they were expecting her answer. She smiled triumphantly and answered, "Well, I couldn't say yes, and I couldn't say no either, it's up to him to make the final decision," she snickered after that, savoring the triumphant sensation she got when she saw the disappointed and strange, very strange, looks on the boys' faces.

And Eiji was no exception.

"What do you mean?" Eiji asked as he raised an eyebrow, "You mean you've asked him but he hadn't answered or he turned you down or-" he started asking some of the many possibilities but was cut off when the teacher growled at him and asked him to pay attention to the lesson and not the new students.

"Ha- hai, Ryuuzaki-sensei," he bowed at her, but when she turned her back to write on the white board while explaining the lesson again, he turned around to face Fuji again.

"Now, back to the topic, so what do you mean by that?" he asked again.

Fuji was about to answer when another growl came, but this one didn't come from their teacher, instead, it came from Saeki himself.

"Fuji, don't say anything strange about us," he warned.

"Oh, you heard that?" she asked innocently. "Well, looks like he doesn't want to talk about this, so shall we end it here?" she asked and received another growl.

"Well, I guess," Eiji looked over to Saeki who looked ready to kill anyone who stayed in one meter radius from him.

"Eto, well, I think this is quite rude to ask you such thing, but if you don't mind…" Eiji started hesitantly, afraid that he'd make his new friend hated him.

"It's okay," Fuji smiled at him, "I don't mind,"

"Hm, your name is Fuji Syuusuke, right –if I'm not mistaken-?" Eiji asked as he rubbed his nose with his right fore finger.

"Yeah, you're not mistaken, my name is, indeed, Fuji Syuusuke," she answered, not letting her smile drop from her face.

"Well, the point is… Syuusuke is a boy's name, am I wrong?" Eiji asked again. "I don't really mind you having a boy's name, I'm just… curious, if you may say so," he added hastily.

At this point, Fuji couldn't help but let out a small laughter. She was amused. No one had really bothered themselves with such trivial questions, not that she minded though. "Ah, I see, that's because my parents wanted a boy, not a girl, so when I was born and they acknowledged that I'm a girl, they gave me a boy's name nonetheless," she explained rather disturbingly long.

"Sou ka… sorry for asking such strange question," Eiji apologized as he smiled brightly.

"No problem."

And the rest of the class was just as boring as usual, except that Eiji and Fuji chatted all the time until the bell rang.

--------------------

After the class ended, almost all students rushed out of their respective classes. But some of them stayed to clean up or do something they wanted to before going home.

In class 3-6…

"Nya Fuji, I'm going to the mall with Ooishi today, do you want to tag along?" Eiji offered as he sat on the desk just in front of Fuji's seat. "Saeki-san can come along too," he added, remembering the killer look.

"Ooishi? Who's that?" Fuji asked as she looked up. She was tidying up her things before she went home, well, not really since she had an appointment with a certain someone that she loathed very much.

"He's…, well, my best friend, and he won't mind if you come along, so you should join us, because the more, the merrier," Eiji said hyperly as he started jumping around the classes and stopped at the threshold of the classroom's door.

"Ah, I see, but I'm really sorry, I've made an appointment with- a certain someone, and I wouldn't be able to cancel the plan to go," Fuji said regretfully, "I'll join you the next time though," he added.

"Oh, okay then, be sure to come along the next time we're going somewhere, okay?" Eiji said and dashed outside to the class where his friend is.

"You can go with him if you want, I'll go with Atobe alone," Saeki said.

"Oh, no, then I can't object to whatever he is going to buy, can I?" Fuji asked as she smiled, though her smile seemed maniacal, "And I won't leave you with that aristocratic bastard alone," he added.

"Is that because you cared for me or you loathed him?" Saeki asked as he put on a strange expression before bursting into a fit of laughter, "Hey, I never expected you to say such things," he managed to say between his laughter.

"And is that supposed to a flattery or what?" Fuji asked back, and they went to the student council room to look for Atobe, the certain someone.

--------------------

"Come in," Atobe said without looking away from the paperwork in his hands when he heard soft knocks on the door. He took a glance at his watch though and noticed that it was the appointed time.

Fuji and Saeki came in, one with angry expression while the other with martyred expression. They sat on the couch just across Atobe's desk and waited for Atobe to finish his paperwork.

"Hey, hurry up, I don't have eternity to wait for you, you know," Fuji remarked impatiently as she stared at her worn-out watch and tapped her foot impatiently on the floor. "If I, by any chance, get late by ten minutes I'll surely get scolded," she added.

"Don't have to worry, it'll be finished in two minutes if you stop talking," Atobe said and Fuji was about to protest, but then decided against it.

"I've just talked once, and with this twice," she muttered under her breath and Saeki tried his best to not laugh out loud. Watching those two fight is just as interesting as watching a dog and cat fight.

And after two minutes sharp, Atobe got up from his seat and motioned the others to go out of the student council room, followed closely behind by him.

When they got out, however, a guy with long dark blue hair and glasses came by. He was about to enter the student council room when Atobe stopped him and started to discuss some matters with him.

"Hey, I really don't have eternity to wait for you, or should I just leave you here?" Fuji protested as she was getting impatient once again, tapping her foot on the floor and nearly banging her head to the wall.

The both of them stopped talking abruptly, and when Atobe was about to bid goodbye to the dark blue haired boy, he positioned his glasses and looked at Fuji intently.

"Have we met before, miss?" he asked, not letting his gaze wander off.

"Ah, I believe we haven't, you may have mistaken me for someone else," Fuji stuttered. She forced a smile and the dark blue haired boy finally let the subject drop.

Atobe and he bade each other farewell and they went to different directions.

"You know him, Fuji?" Saeki asked.

"Yeah, I know him," Fuji answered.

"Oshitari Yuushi, the secretary of the student council," Atobe provided an answer.

"Not that, mind you," Fuji glared at the gray haired boy beside her, "He's a customer at the glasses shop where I work at," Fuji answered simply.

"Then no wonder if he recognizes you," Atobe commented.

"But I don't serve him, my friend does," she protested.

"Didn't you say that you work at a café?" Saeki asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"And you work at a glasses shop too?"

"Yeah, as long as it meant more income then I'll take the job," Fuji answered.

"I don't know you're that desperate," Atobe commented as he shook his head, before batting his hair.

"Stop that, it bugs me."

--------------------

At the mall, exactly at a boutique…

"I thought I agreed to wear girls' uniforms only," Fuji said grimly as she stared at the pile of woman clothes in front of her.

"Yes, but what if there is a party at school and you don't have anything to wear?" Atobe smirked.

"Then I'll get a hula skirt," Fuji retorted sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"Seriously?"

"No," she stated flatly. "I'm not buying these," she stated firmly.

"Oh? Why not? What if they found out about _that_? You don't forget about the bet, do you?" Atobe asked.

"Fine…"

_**Flashback**_

"A bet?" Fuji asked to Atobe who just approached her and asked if she wanted to make a bet with him.

"Yeah, you get to disguise as a girl and stay in the international school for four years, it's just that simple," Atobe answered.

"No way, I don't accept bets except they give me advantages in some way," Fuji declined.

"Well, the bet is ten millions yen and I will pay for everything you need starting from school fee and the other fees," Atobe offered, "But I won't pay for your rent or for your food," he added.

"It's a deal then," Fuji smirked. She was always fast at those kinds of things.

_**End of Flashback**_

When they were bringing the pile of woman clothes to the cashier, a familiar voice was heard.

"Oi Fuji!"

Fuji turned around to see who had just called her, and the other two did the same, only to see Eiji, along with Ooishi.

**End of Chapter One**

Thank you for reading. Please leave a comment. Hope you enjoy. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year…


	2. Chapter 2

**W Juliet**

By: Vert et Noir

Disclaimer: Still don't own Tenisu no Oujisama

**Chapter Two**

_Fuji turned back, only to see Eiji, along with Oishi_

"Hey, nice to see you here," Fuji greeted when she saw the pair. Oishi is a boy with raven black hair and egg-shaped head. She turned around and walked towards the pair with Saeki who followed closely behind, hoping that this would make Atobe cancelled his plan to buy those ridiculous dresses. There were even _gowns_ in the pile.

"Don't even think about getting me to cancel my plans, for ore-sama never cancel any plans," Atobe warned haughtily and Fuji felt the urge to get a stick and bang her head to it.

"Cancel what plans?" Eiji asked to Fuji out of curiosity. Why was she here with the leader of the student council anyway? A date?

"Nah, plans to go to Africa probably," Fuji retorted grimly. "He's got a date at Zimbabwe," she added as grimly as before.

"Oh no, ore-sama doesn't shrink that low as to date a girl from that country," Atobe replied haughtily, again, totally missing the grim tone Fuji used.

"Doesn't he know sarcasm?" Fuji muttered under her breath. "Oh, anyway," she said, quickly getting into her usual cheery self, "We've met here, so why don't we hang out for the rest of the day?" she suggested.

"A fairly good suggestion, I must admit, and then let's go to a café nearby," Atobe butted in.

"Do I even ask you?" Fuji rolled her eyes.

And that was how they ended in a gothic yet elegant café at the ground floor of the mall, shopping bags at both side of chair, and five cups of coffee served in front of them.

"So, what brings you here?" Eiji asked, being his usual sociable self. "You said you didn't want to go to the mall," he said matter-of-factly.

"Well, yeah, but I _did_ mention something about appointment with someone, right?" Fuji asked back and shot a dark glare at Atobe's direction when he mentioned the word 'someone'.

"Oh, and who's that someone?" Eiji asked, as dense as usual. He couldn't even point out the obvious!

"The crazed man to the right of me," Fuji muttered.

"Who?"

"No, I mean Atobe," she answered, feigning an innocent smile.

"Oh, were you three shopping?" Eiji asked again, even though Oishi had asked him to stop asking strange things, or asking the obvious for this case.

"Isn't it obvious?" Fuji blinked for a several times. "Well, we're shopping for, uh, clothes," she answered.

"I see."

"And you're shopping too, I suppose?" Fuji asked.

"Yeah, we're buying a doll," Eiji answered.

"Isn't that Kumagoro?" Fuji raised an eyebrow at the sight of a pink stuffed bunny.

"Yeah, you know him?" Eiji asked as his face brightened.

"Of course," Fuji smiled.

"Are you a fan of Sakuma Ryuuichi?" Eiji asked.

"You are?" Fuji asked back.

"Well, I am," Eiji answered.

"Yeah, I am," Fuji tried to suppress a grin. How fun it is to trick people.

"I bought it for Daigoro's friend," smiled Eiji.

"Daigoro? Who's that?"

"His giant teddy bear," answered Ooishi.

"Mou, Ooishi! That's my answer!" Eiji pouted. And Ooishi apologize. Fuji chuckled for their attitude.

"Oh, and I was thinking about returning a favor," Fuji started as she touched her chin with her forefinger.

"What favor?" Eiji asked, raising an eyebrow and his forehead formed a frown.

"Are you two going steady?" she asked, and at this point the pair both blushed in unison, "Well, you asked me before and I was just thinking about asking it back," she added quickly.

"Ah, we're- we're- something like that, I suppose," Eiji muttered and Fuji merely smiled.

It's really fun to trick people.

--------------------

The next day, at St. Ivalice High School…

"Ohayo Fuji!" Eiji greeted cheerfully as he took his seat.

"Ohayo," Fuji replied with a smile.

"Yesterday was fun, we really should go out together again," Eiji suggested.

"Yeah, maybe next time."

"Fuji," a voice called.

"Yeah, what is it?" Fuji asked as he eyed Saeki who looked… well, look like Saeki. She didn't know how to describe the expression on Saeki's face.

"Atobe called you, he asked you to come to his office after school," he said as he took his seat.

"Why would he want to call me?" Fuji wondered out loud.

"I don't know, he didn't say anything about it," Saeki said.

"Okay, I'll go there after school," Fuji nodded.

--------------------

After school…

Fuji knocked on the door leading to the student council room. She was curious about the reason why Atobe had called her, but was more disturbed by random whistles that sounded like they came from the walls of the corridor.

When he heard the command to come in, she turned over the door knob and entered the room, noticing that there's no one in the student council room except Atobe himself.

What is this, an Atobe room? She thought grimly as she moved forward and took a seat on the couch.

"Well, I want to inform you about the party tomorrow night," Atobe said.

"What party?" Fuji asked, "There was no party at this time last year."

"Yeah, I know, it's specially designed for this year, the two hundred and twentieth anniversary of this school," he answered, "You should be thankful to experience this, but oh wait, there will be this kind of parties too next year," he added.

"Just say that you want people to see me wear gown! That's no way to use your position as the leader of the student council!" Fuji frowned.

"Well, I don't misuse my position, people have been asking me to finally make this party happen," Atobe defended himself, but Fuji won't hear anything he say. Instead, she stood up and walked away a bit hastily, banging the door behind her.

"Hey watch what you're doing! You'll have to pay for that if it breaks down!" Atobe shouted from inside of the room.

"I don't care about that stupid door!" Fuji shouted back fiercely, and without him knowing he bumped into someone, a tall boy with russet brown hair and glasses.

**End of Chapter Two**

Hope you enjoy. And thanks to everyone who had reviewed…


	3. Chapter 3

**W Juliet**

By: Vert et Noir

Disclaimer: we do not own Tenisu no Oujisama

A/N: ok, here's the chapter 3. Thanks for waiting this awful fic.

**Chapter Three**

"_I don't care about that stupid door!" Fuji shouted back fiercely, and without her knowing she bumped into someone, a tall boy with russet brown hair and glasses._

"Oh, sorry," she said hastily as she stepped aside, but then winced when she noticed that the boy before her wasn't wearing any glasses and she heard the cracking noise just below her foot.

"Oh God, please tell me it's not what I think it is," she chanted softly as she looked down slowly, adding the dramatic effect, as if her life was a movie and it was played in slow motion.

She saw the frame of the glasses, _right_ below her shoes. She winced again as she stared at the shattered glasses. "Oh damn it is what I think it is," she cursed. Wait. Fuji Shuusuke did _not_ curse.

The tall boy frowned a bit. He couldn't see clearly, but that was beside the point. He didn't like anyone to curse near him.

"S- sorry, will you let me make up for it?" Fuji asked, stammering. She remembered that the school provided both Junior and Senior High School, and she really didn't want to mess around with anyone older than her for more than one year.

"Hn," the tall boy replied shortly and Fuji breathed a sighed of relief.

"May I know what class you are from?" Fuji asked, hoping that she was at least only one year or less older than her.

"I'm from 3-1," the boy with glasses –formerly- replied.

"3-1?" Fuji blinked several times. It means that they are on the same grade.

The tall boy shot her a strange look, one that asked why.

"Oh, nothing," Fuji shrugged, "Just wondering," she added. "I know a good glasses shop here, let me take you there," she asked.

"Okay."

"Fuji? It's still too early for-" a middle-aged man stood before the counter, eyeing the collection of glasses he had.

Fuji held her index finger up and placed it on her lips. "No, I'm here to buy a pair of glasses."

"Are you minus?" the shop owner asked.

"No," Fuji growled lowly –so lowly that anyone would have missed it-.

"Ah, it's for your… acquaintance," the owner trailed off as he blinked. He stared at the tall russet haired boy, back to Fuji, back to the boy, and then back to Fuji again.

"Yes," Fuji nodded. Then she remembered something. She hadn't asked the tall boy's name.

"Eh…"

"Tezuka."

"Yes, Tezuka-san, can you tell me what's your eye problem?" the owner asked.

'So his name is Tezuka,' Fuji thought to herself.

"Minus 6.5," the tall boy answered, sighing. His glasses didn't seem that thick, because it was thinned using advanced technology. But thinning the lens would take more than one day.

"Over here then," the owner motioned to a certain rack. There, lied all kind of glasses that was made for 6.5 minus.

"They look expensive," Fuji sighed. She hadn't noticed so because she wasn't assigned to take care of the glasses over there.

"What?" both the owner and Tezuka turned around and asked.

"Nothing," she waved his hand dismissively and patted on her wallet, hoping that her money was enough to pay for it.

How does he get an eye problem that bad anyway?

"I'll take this one," Tezuka said as he took a pair of glasses out of the rack and tried it on. "I'll take this one," he repeated when he had ensured himself that the pair of glasses was perfect for him.

"You can go home first, I'll take care of things back here," Fuji said to Tezuka while smiling nervously. She grasped her wallet and gulped hard. Well, at least she worked in that shop. That means she would get a special price or a discount.

… wouldn't she?

Tezuka nodded curtly and walked out of the shop.

"Well… how much does it cost?" Fuji asked.

"Fifteen thousand yen," the owner replied simply.

"That much?" Fuji's eyes widened a bit. How she hoped that Saeki was there to lend her money.

"Yeah," the owner answered, as if fifteen thousand yen wasn't expensive at all.

"To hell with glasses," Fuji muttered darkly under her breath. Luckily she doesn't have any eye problem.

"Are you going to pay it or not?" the owner asked.

"Err, do I get a discount?" Fuji asked, smiling sweetly.

"…" the owner thought for a while, "Very well, I'll give you a ten percent discount," he said finally.

Fuji reached for his wallet and counted the money inside. One thousand, two thousand, three thousand and so on.

It stopped when it reached eleven thousand.

"Can you make it eleven thousand?" Fuji asked.

"Nope, I can't give you more discounts," the owner shook his head.

"Then, can you give me some of the opposite of less discount?" Fuji asked.

"Stop your word game, Fuji," the owner rolled his eyes.

"But I'm desperate! Until I get the next payment, I can't pay for it," Fuji frowned.

"Then would you like to borrow the phone to call Saeki?"

"I would love to," Fuji said and reached out for the phone, but stopped when a hand grabbed her wrist.

"I'll pay for it," Tezuka said.

Apparently, he had gone back inside because Fuji didn't come out, and heard the last part of the conversation. He didn't really know who this Saeki guy is –probably her brother or cousin or something, but he didn't feel the need to involve two persons just because of his glasses.

"Ah, no, no, you don't have to," Fuji said, "It's my fault that your glasses are broken in the first place,"

"It's mine, after all, you don't have to repay it in the first place," Tezuka said, "Most people nowadays just run off when they broke other people's possession,"

"Oh? Well, but at least let me pay for it," Fuji requested, "If you don't mind, you can cover up the rest," she added.

"Fine," Tezuka agreed as he paid the price.

The owner nodded his head gratefully as he accepted the money. "Oh, and Fuji, don't be late," he whispered.

"Don't worry," Fuji nodded.

But just when they were going outside, the rain started to pour.

"What's this? Rain in the middle of summer?" Fuji raised an eyebrow in annoyed fashion.

"I can lend you an umbrella if you want," the owner offered, "But there's only one left," he added.

"I guess I'll have to wait or call him," Fuji said as she picked his cell phone and dialed a certain number.

After a certain time span had passed, the owner looked at her expectantly. "Well?"

Fuji sighed as she hung his phone up. "Mailbox," she answered briefly, "Maybe he's out somewhere," she added.

"In that case, you both will have to share that single umbrella," the owner said, coming up with a solution.

"Easy to say," Fuji grumbled.

"Well, who's house is nearer?" the owner asked.

"Mine is five blocks away from here," Fuji said. She lived in the apartment five blocks away from the shop.

"Mine is two blocks away," Tezuka said calmly.

"It's decided then," the owner grinned from ear to ear.

"Since when you decide for us?"

Minutes later, they arrived at a medium-sized wooden house, all drenched up.

Well, what do you expect from a small kerokeropi-shaped umbrella?

After they both had entered said house, they took off their shoes and went inside, straight to the tall boy's room, as the tall boy had guided the short girl to do so.

"You may take a shower first," Tezuka said as he handed Fuji a cornflower blue shirt, along with a pair of dark blue trousers. "I'm sorry there aren't any skirts available," he added.

"Oh, it's okay, thank you for your consideration," Fuji replied hastily. She accepted the clothing and the towel, before he went to the bathroom near the bedroom she was in.

Tezuka stared for a while, before shrugging it off. How a girl wouldn't protest to be given such boyish attires was beyond him. Usually, his cousins would complain at the lack of girls clothing in his house when they stayed over or stayed until night.

A ringing sound broke his reverie. He scanned the room to find the source of the sound, and stopped when his eyes fell on Fuji's cell phone.

He took the cell phone in his hand and stared at the LCD, that displayed 'Kou-chan'.

He debated mentally whether he should pick the phone up or not, but then chose to follow the former.

"Hai?" he greeted as he picked the phone up.

"Who are you?" a deadly –and venomously if possible- voice was heard from the other line, "Where's Fuji?"

**End of Chapter Three**

Hey, thanks for the reviews. We appreciated so much… (cries)

Reply from Ravient:

**Skyfen and tezuka eiri :** Well, that's the story goes… and yes, he doesn't have money. You will see soon.

**RoYale, DnKS-giRLs, BabyTears **: thanks for the reviews.

**Freyja :** Do you like AtoFuji? Hmm, still a secret for you.

**Wolfie :** Hehe… Fuji is my favorite chara too. Asagi and I are also a great fan of Prince of Tennis and Gravitation too.

**Yoshikochan :** Sorry, but you know Fuji is a guy who disguises as a girl now, right?

**Whity :** Hey, thanks for the review. Oh yeah, you are the pervert one. Hmm, I don't know which uniform does Fuji wear, but sailor uniform? Hmm, interesting, ne? XD

Reply from Asagi Tsuki:

**Skyfen**: yes, he doesn't. If he does, he won't have to go through all this trouble, right?

**RoYale**: thank you for reviewing as well. I do have a special interest in Saeki, and I'll try to make him in character, but, oh well.

**DnKS-gIRLS**: well, yes, that's the answer. Thank you, we love you too.

**Freyja**: hm, it depends. I haven't asked yet, but I have an idea in mind regarding this.

**Wolfie**: greetings! Is that so? Thank you very much. Yes, he's my fave character too.

**Yoshikochan**: I'm sorry to confuse you. But if I do so, it'll make it less fun, no? I personally do not like AtoFuji too much, but it all depends.

**Tezuka eiri**: Atobe promised ten million yen for Fuji if he wins, and the reason why Atobe offers it, will be explained in later chapter, we promise.

**BabyTears**: thank you for reviewing. I hope your fics make progress. Good luck with your stories.

**Whity**: hm, thank you, you too, keep up the good work. The sailor type… hm… I think it suits him, but I don't really know. We'll think about it.


	4. Chapter 4

**W Juliet**

By: Vert et Noir

Disclaimer: we don't own Tenisu no Oujisama

**Chapter Four**

"_Who are you?" a deadly –and venomously if possible- voice was heard from the other line, "Where's Fuji?"_

"Where's Fuji?" the voice repeated as it didn't get any reply from the tall russet haired boy who was holding onto the cell phone, but wasn't saying anything. It seemed like the tall boy was thinking about something.

"Fuji…" he murmured, "By Fuji, do you mean the girl with long fair brown hair?" the tall boy finally asked, coming to a deduction that if the owner wasn't Fuji, the ones who called to the cell phone wouldn't search for Fuji.

"Yes, that one, where is she?" the voice, known as Kou-chan, as it had been written on the LCD panel of the cell phone, asked. It wasn't cold anymore, it was friendly even.

"She's at the shower, taking a shower," the tall boy answered. "Drenched in rain," he added, telling the person at the other end of the line the cause as to why she was in his house taking a shower.

"I see, I'm sorry for the bother then," the voice finally said, "Please tell her to come home as soon as possible," it added a final message before the owner finally hung up.

"Who is it, Tezuka-san?" a girl with long fair brown hair asked, standing at the doorway with a big white towel draped over her head. She held both ends of the towel and dried her hair with it.

"Your relative, or your roommate," Tezuka answered. Being a smart student really paid off. No ordinary friends would ask someone to come home. It must be either that someone's relative or roommate.

"Does he go by the name Koujirou?" Fuji asked, looking around, trying to find the comb. She spotted it and pointed it, as if asking permission to use it. She combed her hair with it when Tezuka nodded his head.

"Yes," Tezuka answered after some moments of thinking. It was written 'Kou-chan', but it could mean Koujirou, couldn't it? "Is he a student of St. Ivalice as well?" he asked further.

"Yes he is," Fuji replied, trying her best to let the comb go through her long hair. It's really a pain when the comb was stuck at a knot or more than one. "He's my classmate," she added.

After that, no words were shared. Tezuka picked his own towel and clothes, then he walked to the shower to take a shower since he was drenched in the rain as well.

After combing her hair, Fuji picked up her bag. The rain had stopped and the sky had cleared. She thought that it wasn't good to overstay her welcome there, and she was sure as hell that she didn't want to meet his parents. And so, she decided to go home.

"Tezuka-san," she called, knocking on the door to the bathroom, "I'll be going home now, okay?" she asked, and when she heard a low growl or a low grunt, or maybe something like that, she went out of the old Japanese looking house, and back to her own apartment.

"Good afternoon, Fuji-san," a middle aged woman greeted when she arrived at her apartment. The woman was the owner and the keeper of the apartment.

"Good afternoon, Keina-san," Fuji greeted back in reply. She went to the stairs and started to ascend it to her room. It wasn't on the top floors, so she didn't feel the need to go by elevator.

"Tadaima!" she called out when she banged the door open and then banged the door shut. She walked over to the shoe rack, took off her shoes and put them away in the shoe rack.

"Okaeri," a silver haired boy came out from the kitchen and to the living room. "I'll really appreciate it if you stop banging the door open and shut," he added.

"Sorry, old habits die hard," she chuckled. "Preparing dinner, Koujirou?" she asked as she spotted the spatula in the silver haired boy's grasp.

"Yeah, what do you want for dinner?" Saeki asked. He turned around and walked back to the kitchen while Fuji followed him closely from behind.

"Fish and soup will do," Fuji said as she opened the fridge and noticed that there weren't much food in the fridge. There were only several fishes and vegetables left.

"When will you go to work?" Saeki asked as he picked some fish and vegetables. He put the fish on the frying pan while he chopped the vegetables and threw them into a big pot.

"Around five," Fuji answered as she looked at her watch, "I'll be back before dinner, my shift is not long today," she said as she helped with the vegetables.

"I'll pick you up at seven then," Saeki said and they continued their task at hand without speaking with each other. After they had finished the dishes, they put them in a big pot and stored it just beside the stove.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The next day at school, it was chemistry. Fuji was playing with her pen, swirling it with her fingers while Saeki did the same to his pencil. They were bored. The chemistry teacher didn't come to school, and so, they didn't get any lesson for that day.

"Fuji," a redheaded boy called, "Fuji," he called again, getting no reply from the girl.

"Yes?" Fuji asked, looking up.

"Are you going to the prom tonight?" the redheaded boy asked eagerly. "It had been a plan from several years ago, I'm really happy I could experience it," he added just as eager.

"Oh really?" Fuji asked, blinking her eyes several times. Then what Atobe said was true. "Anyway, are you going to the prom, Eiji?" she asked again.

"Hey, I asked you first!" Eiji protested.

"Isn't it like that saying, ask first answer first?" Fuji asked as she laughed a little. "I'm going there, it's a waste if I don't," Fuji said.

"I'm going as well," Eiji nodded his head. "Are you going with Saeki-san?"

"Are you going with Oishi-san?" Fuji asked back, smiling widely.

"Err…" Eiji hesitated for a while, before he slowly nodded his head. "So, are you going with Saeki-san?" he asked again.

Fuji looked like she was thinking for a while, before she turned around, looking at Saeki. "Are you going tonight?" she asked and Saeki merely nodded. "It's a yes, then," she smiled at Eiji who merely shook his head and sigh.

"I was talking about your date, of course I know you'll be coming with Saeki-san," Eiji rambled on. He stopped for a while, thinking whether he should continue his ramble or not.

"Haven't thought of that yet," Fuji replied as she sighed softly. "I don't think I'll have a date, so Koujirou will do," she grinned at Saeki who stared at her in annoyance.

"You don't? But you're so pretty," Eiji asked disbelievingly, "If I don't have Oishi with me, I'll go with you for sure," he added as he laughed naturally.

"Oh really?" Fuji grinned at the remark. "I'm not too interested, but… well, as I have said before, it's a waste if I don't go," she repeated what she had said earlier.

"A waste? Have you paid for it?" Eiji asked, not really understanding what Fuji had meant by a waste.

"Something like that," Fuji nodded her head. It wasn't a lie. Atobe had paid it for her, and if she didn't go, it'd be a complete waste. And she'll never be able to pay for it by herself.

Eiji decided to keep silent. The next lesson was coming soon anyway, and he was sure as hell didn't want to get scolded by the biology teacher that most of the students dreaded.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

After the bell rang, most students ran out of the classroom and to the shoe lockers. The school had ended, and they were eager to prepare themselves for the upcoming prom night. It wasn't the third grader's graduation. It was merely a small party where they could only go inside if they have a partner and they're asked to dance, so they decided to call it a prom.

"Koujirou, you can go back first, I'm going later," Fuji commanded as she tidied her books up and placed them neatly in her schoolbag. The boy merely nodded and walked out of the classroom.

She put her pencil case inside and zipped the bag up. She slung it on her shoulder and prepared to walk out of the classroom when a certain someone walked inside.

"Ah, konnichi wa, Tezuka-san," she bowed her head down politely as she greeted that certain someone. "Do you have any business with the student here? But, only I am left here," she asked.

"Yes," Tezuka merely replied as he walked over to where Fuji was standing. "With you," he added sternly, his face expressionless as usual. He was never the one with so much expression in the first place.

"With… me?" she asked doubtfully. Why would someone she met one day ago because of an unfortunate incident be searching for her the next day? Were the glasses she bought for him not good enough? Or was he asking for his money back because he was only lending her his money yesterday?

"Yes, didn't I make myself clear?" he asked, or more likely stated, flatly.

"What is it?" Fuji asked nervously. She surely hadn't had enough money to return his money if it was what he wanted.

"I want you to be my date tonight,"

**End of Chapter Four**


End file.
